wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassis Pearl
Cassis Pearl is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. Formerly a servant to Cacoxenite, she now commands over a small group of rebels who wish to dethrone the Great Diamond Authority. Appearance Cassis Pearl's appearance is very similar to plenty of other pearls. She has their petite physique, round head, large eyes, and pointed nose. Her facial proportions are pushed in together to give her a more youthful or child-like appearance. Much like Cacoxenite, Cassis Pearl has visible cheek blush that are present at all times. Her bun, which is an arched shape, is held up by her gemstones. Cassis Pearl wears a leotard with white triangular stripes on it. Draped over her shoulders is a transparent yellow cloak. Personality Cassis Pearl is described to be a lot similar to her original owner Cacoxenite. Despite her dainty and cutesy appearance, the pearl has a darker personality that she likes to keep hidden. She's cunning, manipulative, and a bit childish. But unlike Cacoxenite, she's craftier and puts a lot of thought into her actions. Cassis was able to secretly form an uprising without her owner knowing. Not one to openly express her emotions, it makes it hard for others to read her true intentions or feelings. It's said Cassis is known to hold grudges and stare creepily at other Gems when she's angry with them. The pearl also has malicious tendencies, especially towards others who have done wrong to her. One thing Cassis Pearl does value is loyalty and she treats others well if they express their devotion to her. Abilities Cassis Pearl has standard Gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Cassis Pearl can create holograms using her gemstone. History Cassis Pearl was created for Cacoxenite. She had stayed by her side during the Gem War until the small Gem decided to defect from Homeworld. Using her hypnotic voice, Cacoxenite convinced a group of Gems to follow her and claiming she'll give them salvation from the Diamond Authority's rule. Cassis had hoped this would be mean she'd be granted more freedom. Unfortunately for her, Cacoxenite decided to keep the Gem hierarchy thus keeping the pearl as a servant. Slowly over time, Cassis began to resent her position and began plotting an uprising behind her owner's back. Her work came to fruition and the group rebelled against Cacoxenite. It's not clear how they did it, but they managed to at least drive her and her bodyguard Yellow Jasper away. SInce then, Cassis has taken over as the group's leader. Relationships Cacoxenite Cassis Pearl didn't always hate Cacoxenite. She was very devoted to serving her for a long time and enjoyed her company by singing along with her. But after seeing her former owner's treatment of her after they removed themselves from Homeworld's rule did her opinion change. The more Cacoxenite mistreated her, the more Cassis became infuriated. It's this mistreatment that ultimately lead her former owner's downfall and her rise to power. Even though she's gone, Cassis still wishes to capture and shatter the small gem's gemstone out of her own pleasure. It's believed Cacoxenite's malicious behavior brushed onto Cassis as time went on. Chevron Amethyst One of the pearl's close friends. She had always like the amethyst as she was the only one who continuously defied against Cacoxenite's orders. Chevron Amethyst was the first Gem who came to Cassis to overrule her. That amount of loyalty lead her to become the pearl's personal bodyguard. Trivia * Cassis Pearl likes to walk on her toes. * When seen from the front, Cassis Pearl's gemstone looks arched. This was meant to mimic Cacoxenite's gemstone. Gemology *Cassis (ornuta) pearl is a non-nacreous pearl. This means it's made without nacre. **Technically, it shouldn't be classified as a pearl. Rather, it's should be classified as calcareous concretions. However, many still call them pearls for convenience. *They come from Cassis cornuta ''or horned helmets, a species of large snails. *The snails, as well as cassis pearls, are found in the Red Sea, Indian Ocean, souther African coast, and the Pacific Ocean. *Horned helmet shells are very popular among collectors, which has led them to be an at-risk species. *Cassis pearls have flame structures. These are caused by fibrous aragonite that form variant band or spindle patterns. *Cassis pearls come in yellow, orange, white, and brown colors. *The formation of non-nacreous pearls are similar to nacreous pearls. It starts when a foreign object get stuck inside shellfish and it secretes liquid around it as a defense mechanism. But instead of nacre, it creates concentric layers around the nucleus. *The main material non nacreous pearls is calcite. **Nacreous pearls, on the other hand, are made with aragonite. *Non-nacreous pearls are less durable than nacreous pearls and are prone to cracking. *Pearls are birthstones for June. They are also the national gemstone of the Philippines. *The name pearl comes from the Latin world ''perna meaning "leg". This is in reference to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. *Pearls metaphysically represent purity, integrity, and loyalty. It gains one wisdom from experience and help cement engagements and love.g. **Pearls with yellow colors represent creativity, cheerfulness, happiness, optimism, wealth, friendship, clarity, perception, motivation, learning, health, and brightness. Gemstone Gallery Cassis--sheet.png|Cassis Pearl reference sheet. Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Pearls Category:Organic Gems Category:Yellow Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Non-nacreous Pearls Category:Rogue Gems